


Blood In The Sand.

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Horror, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, War, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: First mission with Quiet but once she see's the sand everything closes in on Serenity.Plus some alone time with Quiet.
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Kudos: 2





	Blood In The Sand.

Next morning arrived it was the same routine, pickup breakfast head over to Quiets cell introducing different foods like pancakes,muffins and of course some donuts this happened for a few weeks,with occasional missions that Serenity went on but Quiet was still denied to go with her even she thought it would happen,Miller stepped in”No not today...I’d prefer if Serenity wasn’t shot in the back, get lost” he scowled right before she got onboard so most days were spent in the cell just waiting.Finally the day arrived,the rookie was about to board the helicopter while Quiet stood by the launchpad with her arms crossed “Wait! Serenity!” Big Boss,Ocelot and Miller approached ”We’ve decided that Quiet should accompany you, I think it’s time we start trusting in her even if some of us likes it or not” giving a glare to Miller ”We figured the both of you would make a great team out there..so how about it?” He asked ”Of course,she seems so eager to get out” looking at Quiet who immediately got inside the helicopter ”And that’s a yes from her, don’t worry I can trust her” Miller slowly walked up to her seeming upse t”If anything looks suspicious...report back to us and we’ll deal with her got it?” Having a glower expression “uhh yes sir..?” She stepped back slowly and hopped in taking off from the base. ”Finally we can do missions together! This one should be a breeze, it’s in Afghanistan and the mission is to extract a general who might be connected to Cipher once this is completed we’re one step closer to getting Skull Face” she looked over the iDroid mission intel details as Quiet squinted at this high tech gadget getting up from the seat to get a closer look at the holographic interface almost face to face with Serenity ”Oh yeah this is pretty cool,I can look at the targets face ,call in a air strike and other things” noticing Quiet inches from her face”I can show you how to use it sometime” smiling Quiet gave a little nod then sat back down looking all over the helicopter like a curious cat.

Hours past arriving at Afghanistan Serenity peaked outside to the sandy mountain region immediately having flashbacks of the ambush, hearing screams the images came flooding in remembering the cries,each friend being killed in front of her.”Ready to deploy ,Serenity are you okay?” The pilot called out wondering why both of them didn’t jump out ”Hm?” Quiet noticed Serenity sitting there like a statue completely unfazed “Hmph!!” Nudging the rookie to her get any attention ”Oh! Sorry I...had some memories it won't happen again” she snapped out of it grabbing an assault rifle along with a handgun holstering it ”Let’s get going” she stepped outside onto the grainy sand while Quiet grabbed her bolt action sniper rifle getting into position by Serenity “Good luck out there!” The pilot flew off.Serenity scoped the area around feeling the sun beat down on her”Phew this heat is going to be brutal...” pulling out the iDroid she took a look at the targets predicted movement near an abandoned village”Okay target should be heading through there..we should get into position and wait till he comes,I have an idea” she pinned down a spot where Quiet could get a clear view showing her on the map “He should drive on this road..you’ll have a clear view of everyone,I’m sure he’ll have reinforcements but I think I have a plan, head over to that spot on I’ll contact you through the radio” ordering the sniper she watched Quiet dash through the sand at a extremely rapid speed,barley keeping tract of the woman ”Holy shit..that’s badass” standing completely stunned by the woman’s ability.Serenity ran towards the targets predicted route,finding a rock where she could conceal herself ”Now we just wait,I’ll give the order to start firing at his colleagues then I’ll snatch him, everyone should be focused on you” explaining her plan ”Hmph!” The sniper responded looking down the scope.

Few minutes passed,the sniper kept her eyes from the high ground,scanning the road “HmmmHmmm” Quiet hummed trough the radio,spotting the target riding in a jeep when three other men ”Huh? Find anything?” Looking through binoculars “Oh! That’s it! When they come closer take out the driver first, then pick off the rest of them if you can” waiting for them to get closer the smoky eye shadow caused her aim to be completely still, aiming the drivers head squeezing the trigger a round shot off hitting the mans face was ripping it to shreds causing the vehicle to lose control and crash into a large rock.Everyone hopped out of the jeep trying to spot the shooter ”Keep going, I’ll take a few out as well” she order as Quiet fired off another round ,hitting one of them in the throat ”Up there! Sniper!” The general called out opening fire while Serenity sprinted out shooting at the distracted guards managing to headshot an unsuspecting trooper ”Fuck! Another one!” Only two remained,panicking both of them aimlessly fired at Serenity then occasionally back at Quiet causing them to crunch under pressure, none of the shots landed, taking the quick opportunity, Quiet shot at the generals comrade right through the skull, quickly jumping down from the mountain ,cloaking and charged towards him ”Fuck fuck! Where is she!?” He cried out thinking of any plan but before he could do anything else, Serenity grabbed him from behind attaching the Fulton Recovery device, pulling up off from the ground and into the pickup helicopter “Subject onboard, great now get out out there” Miller poke on the radio. Calling in a helicopter so they'd leave. 

Glancing down at the iDroid the helicopters pickup point was pinged"Alright lets-"Quiet uncloaked next to Serenity wondering why she went silent “Hm?” The blue eyed rookie starred down into the sand, vision began to darken, body temperature ticked up,the sky turned crimson red ,this hellish landscape was Serenity’s nightmare “God please help us!” Voices echoed through the empty land a sense of dread overcame every thought. Walking a few steps forward a body emerged from the sand, eyes gouged out,it started to speak “Help us Serenity...please...the pain...” blood started to pour out from the mutilated corpse its jaw began to fall apart “P-Penelope? “ noticing it was her best friend she fell backwards into the sand trying to get away frantically while another figure came out from the sand grabbing her leg”No! Don’t leave us behind!” A man cried out pulling her towards him, the skin on him started to decay,maggots squirmed out crawling on over to Serenity "FUCK!” she screamed out trying to fight back, kicking him in the head till it fell off but the zombie like man kept pulling, the sand started to turn into blood being dragged into an abyss. Quiet shook Serenity repeatedly snapping her fingers in a panic ”Rookie! Enemy artillery are heading your way get out of there now!” The pilot called out from the radio spotting tanks and heavily armed troops heading that way.After so many attempts of waking Serenity up the sniper raised her hand slapping the dazed rookie across the face causing Serenity to fall back which seemed to have worked,reaching for a gasp of air she was back to the land of reality, trying to catch breaths of air, heart feeling like it was going to explode beating extremely fast ”Hmph!!!” Quiet pulled Serenity off from the sand propping her up”I-sorry it all started to catch up to me” she watched Quiet tug on her arm pointing at the road letting Serenity know about the tank squad approaching from afar” Holy shit” quickly running with Quiet through the sand she pushed herself to the destination, watching the helicopter hover a few feet of the ground enough where they both jumped in quickly leaving the area before they were noticed. Serenity threw herself into the seat dripping sweat,she was finally away from Afghanistan “Every time I look at that place...I’m instantly teleported back...I saw her she kept calling out to me..goddamnit” wincing at the terrible vision she placed her hands on head beginning to cry .Everything seemed to be closing in, emotions stirred around pulse began to raise feeling another attack coming, all the feelings vanished feeling her hand being held she looked to see Quiet beside her.Serenity leaned her head on Quiets shoulder, relaxing,every horrible thought disappeared resting her eyes through the rest of the trip.Not a single word came out from Quiet in the past weeks,not even a simple hello,proving that the woman’s actions spoke louder than words.

Clouds started to approach,the helicopter landed at Mother Base,being awaken by the landing Serenity rubbed her eyes yawning stepping outside along with Quiet”Thank you..seriously thank you for taking care of me...means a lot to me” smiling,feeling a little better now ”I’m gonna grab something to drink real quick then meet up here?” She asked “Hm!” Quiet nodded heading back to her cell. Arriving at the Cafe Serenity grabbed some water from the refrigerator sitting alone at a table”Hey rookie, enjoy that little date?” A woman spoke out sitting with Serenity “What the fuck are you thinking? Going out there with her? Everyone’s taking notice you spending so much time with that..thing we’re suspecting your loyalty” growling at Serenity she grabbed Serenity looking dead in her eye ”Hey fuck off! She’s more caring than any of you guys were, I didn’t think you were monsters” she pulled away getting up “Touch me again I’ll put you in the infirmary” threatening the opposing soldier,tired of everyone here putting the sniper on the bad side”Oh I’ll start with you first...watch yourself” starting down Serenity she left frustrated ”God...I swear” thunder started booming in the sky, taking a look outside through the porthole she noticed rain coming down hard, immediately thinking about Quiet. Walking outside in the rain to the cell she noticed that Quiet was sitting outside of the cell trying to get comfortable,looking at the bed it was completely soaked the roof over it didn’t close so it could easily be rained down on” Hey! Come with me let’s get you somewhere nicer” gesturing to follow the sniper followed Serenity to a jeep, getting into the passengers seat taking off to the crew quarters.

After driving carefully in the rain the jeep parked near a building right under a shady spot away from the storm”Come..my room you can stay the night” she stepped out waiting for Quiet, unsure since Ocelot told her to stay in the exterior she stood put in the jeep completely drenched in water ”I won’t let you go back to that spongy matress..Ocelot will understand trust me” walking further away, thinking about it, the hesitating woman jumped out and followed Serenity inside.Opening the door they both walked in the cozy room ,locking the door “And here we are! My little quarters, I’ll get use some towels” entering to grab a few, Quiet took a look around pretty impressed on how neat it looked.Off to the right side corner had a small kitchen ,refrigerator,oven,toaster were all there the usual appliances along side an island with chairs, then to the left had a large cough against the wall having a coffee table with magazines scattered about.The most interesting item was the television and VCR that sat against the wall opposite of the couch, being curious she walked up to the tv,t urning the nob only to meet a gray fuzzy screen with muffled noises “Here’s a towel!” She handed it off getting dry “Don’t have good reception here but I like to watch movies,take a look they have some pretty good stuff here” Quiet opened the tv stand pulling out a handful of movies never hearing about these titles at all like Star Wars? Raiders of the lost ark and The Fly? The cover with a man holding a type of sword looked the most interesting ”Oh you’d love Star Wars but they haven’t released the sequels on tape yet...I managed to catch them in theatre’s so here’s hoping we can get our hands on them somehow ,wanna watch it now?” She asked ,without any hesitation the woman inserted the VHS in the VCR.Both woman removed their boots while Serenity went off to grab glasses for ice tea, filling them up to the top she sat down by Quiet placing them on the coffee table.

Noticing the sniper remove her vest ”Well if she’s getting comfortable I should too” Serenity smiled undressing down to her tank top and shorts letting the ponytail free, turning off the lights scooting besides her.The title crawl appeared,immediately Quiets eyes widen at the site of the large starship chasing down the smaller ship,the scope of everything seemed so large the only movies she's watched were old silent films none of those could compare to this. The mood filled the room with awe, Serenity would occasionally glance over to see her thrilled reactions, feeling the woman’s hand brush up against her leg she leaned against Serenity,snuggling in her arms as they laid there watching the film.The credits started to roll, Quiet sat up stretching ”Did you enjoy the movie? Serenity aske”Hmph!” A quick nod was given along with two thumbs up ”I knew you’d like it! We should watch movies often together...that was nice” contemplating on the next movie night. A smile appeared on Quiets face, seeing the fondness in the rookie she placed her right hand on Serenity’s leg, the touch of the hand made her eyes immediately shoot over at Quiets face watching her inch closer. Both women looked deeply into each other’s eyes, Serenity bit her bottom lip knowing exactly where this end up at.

A single word didn’t peep from Serenity.

Quiet slowly moved in to kiss her,both lips meeting they made out for a few seconds eyes closed, lips smacked against each other,the sniper slowly pulled back to see her reaction,smirking. 

Serenity pulled Quiet in for another passionate kiss, she couldn’t resist any longer her lips were soft exactly as predicted, Serenity’s hands wrapped around the woman's body the kiss grew rougher, tension grew stronger for each other. 

The sniper pulled down her leggings with help from Serenity immediately grabbing her ass,a small moan came from Quiet growing hungry for the woman she lifted her up off from the couch as Serenity wrapped her legs around getting carried into the bedroom.

Serenity laid back into the bed watching Quiet sensually crawl on top, straddling as she reached back to undo her bikini top tossing it off to the side, sitting there with her ample breasts fully exposed. 

Serenity’s eyes widen starting directly at her boobs, they were pretty big almost seemed like the top was to snug holding them in place. She reached up feeling them both running her thumb across her right nipple then slowly placed her face in between them, nibbling on each one sliding her tongue across her left nipple.

Moaning at the feel of Serenity’s tongue she pressed her face into breasts more then pushed the woman back down on the bed reaching to pull off the grey tank top off.Quiet smiled seeing her bare perky breasts, not as big as hers but still a nice size, moving to return the favor placing kisses on them both. Feeling pure ecstasy Serenity kept moaning feeling Quiets lip on her chest enjoying every single moment, being greeted by her soft lips against hers the rookie slide down the snipers bikini bottoms now completely bare she never dreamed this would ever happen. 

Both women starred into each other’s eyes completely having deep affection for one another,the sniper lead a trail of kisses down Serenity’s body making it to the waist line and slide the the shorts noticing that her cunt was getting moist, giving a wink to the rookie she started to tease kissing the inner thighs.

Serenity’s heart began to race,growing stimulated she looked down to see Quiet giving oral a long moan escaped from her mouth feeling her tongue run up her slit ”Fuck...” she arched her back gripping the bedsheets as snipers tongue began its work tasting fluids that dripped licking her clit. Quiet was doing an excellent job, being eaten out Serenity moaned her hips bucked against the woman's mouth, gasping,bitting down on her bottom lip her toes curled down from the intense oral received, reaching down she grabbed her by the ponytail pushing her head in more, feelings fingers entering her hole “Fuck fuck...” the snipers wet fingers thrusted faster sliding in and out switching back and forth to tongue, her orgasm started to build,rocking against her lips God..I’m gonna cum” Quiet heard the words loud and clear waiting as she released tasting all the cum and fluids, letting out a loud moan she relaxed still feeling Quiet's clean up ”Fuck...that felt so good” she looked down seeing the woman lick her lips laying next to Serenity.

“Enjoy that as much as I did?” She asked holding her hand ”Hmmm” A smirk formed followed by an excited nod Quiet was just as horny, pulling Serenity hand to her vagina.

"Well i'd be happy to' Serenity inserted her middle and ring finger into her mouth then reached down to fuck the waiting woman,feeling the wetness she started at a slow pace,both of them kisses with occasional moans escaping from Quiet,slding tongue in each others mouth,Sereinity moved faster having fluids drip onto her fingers"Like that?' Whispering in Quiets ear the receiving woman nodded, holding on she thrusted along with the fingers absolutely in love.

She had so much stamina that another finger was added, dripping wet she enjoyed Quiets moans and heavy breathing ”Keeping all that in for me?” Teasing she licked her across the face having slight dominance this time, the sniper gripped onto Serenity’s back with her hands, the ponytail almost undone with strains of hair falling down in front of her eyes, getting close to the climax she pushed Serenity’s head down to let her know she was about to cum.

Moving down to her wet pussy tongue flicking her clit” HMM” Quiet clawed Serenity’s back reaching her climax while the other lover swallowed her release enjoying every bit.

Quiet breathed heavy with a huge smile on her face as Serenity cuddled with her pulling the bedsheets over them ”You taste good” she kissed the woman on the nose ”Hmm” the sniper loved every moment of tonight "I..I love you Quiet' she brushed her hand on her cheek looking down.

Quiet smiled brightly at those words,kissing Serenity on the lips she watched her fall asleep loving every single moment completely content her feelings grew more and more.

She drifted off as well soundly asleep with Serenity in her arms.

Best night ever.


End file.
